


The Black Party

by RalucaV



Category: Austin Wolf, CockyBoys RPF, Dale Cooper - Fandom, Levi Karter - Fandom, Ricky Roman - Fandom
Genre: M/M, New York City, Pornstars, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalucaV/pseuds/RalucaV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky travels to NYC to perform at the annual Black Party. He's staying over at Levi's, his old friend and occasional lover. Their relationship constantly drifts between friendship and something more and Ricky is hesitant. The Black Party weekend is ahead of them and who knows what it might bring...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don't know Ricky nor Levi in person, so this is all created by my sometimes too vivid imagination. If some of the details are wrong, I'm sorry about it, but I don't think it is really what matters in a RPF. Besides, RPF is already quite personal anyway. I only hope the guys won't mind my dirty little fantasy. It's purely for my own and other CockyBoys fans' enjoyment.

New York City was all blue skies and crispy cold breeze when Ricky arrived at the Pennsylvania Station. It was so pleasant to finally feel the wind on his face after spending hours in the dry warm air of the train. He put the earbuds in, started his favourite Spotify playlist and instead of changing to subway right away he decided to walk a couple of blocks to clear his head. He wore a winter jacket that was almost too warm for this weather and his favourite black jeans, nothing too showy or fancy. He was carrying only his sports bag as he was not planning on staying long. He strode down the street, breathing the fresh air, unknowingly slipping into the hectic pace of New York pedestrians. The day was gloriously bright and the music was swirling and flowing, voices rising in joyful melancholy, making him feel happy and carefree as he was losing himself in that pulsing hive. He grabbed a latté in a small café near the subway station on 23 Street and sat there for a while watching the never-ending buzz of the city. It never ceased to amaze him how everyone wore a total eyes-on-the-prize expression on their faces as they rushed by as if they all knew exactly what they wanted and how to get it.

The coffee was almost gone and he still hadn’t made up his mind about Levi. He was staying at his place and they would work together that evening, so it was inevitable that things would get close and personal once again. They had been friends for such a long time and they had fooled around many times, but never stepped into the boyfriend territory for one reason or another. Mostly because they had been too busy or dating someone else at the time. That possibility had always been in the air, though. And right now Ricky was simply tired. He was tired of emotions and all that drama that relationships always ended up to be for him. He needed a break from all that and getting together with Levi was not a good idea, at least for now. He sighed and finished his latté. Well, che será, será.

  
When he got to Levi’s apartment building, he rang the bell and as he was reaching for the handle to wait for the buzzer, a pretty blonde girl opened the door. She started with surprise, but then giggled and eyed him unashamedly from under her long carefully painted lashes. She looked about high school aged. “Are you the new tenant?”

  
Ricky smiled at her. “Maybe I am.” Then the buzzer sounded and he took hold of the door and stood aside to let her pass. “That was for me.”

  
She walked out of the door, took a few quick steps down the street, but turned and gave him that look and smile. “See you around.” Then she scuttled away in her high-heeled boots, blonde hair flying behind her.

  
“See you!” he called after her and had to laugh at her sass.

  
‘Nice,’ Ricky chided himself. ‘I’m already flirting with a teenage neighbour.’ It cheered him up, though, and when he finally reached Levi’s door, he was in good mood again. He knocked and the door opened almost at once. Levi jumped right into his arms, holding him in a tight grip that took his breath away.

  
“It’s so good to see you, Ricky,” Levi whispered close to his ear and kissed his cheek. Ricky’s hands slid down Levi’s back. He loved how small and fragile yet masculine Levi felt.

  
“I’ve missed you, little brother,” Ricky replied and kissed him on his forehead. Levi looked up at him, his face all lit up, and looked away at once as he always did when he wanted to hide his emotions. Even though his body had been filmed, photographed and exposed in HD detail all over the internet and he had tons of die hard fans, he still remained his old shy and little insecure self in person. Ricky touched his shoulder and upper arm muscles and then took a step back to get a better look at him. Even though Levi was wearing a sweatshirt, Ricky could see that his body had changed. “Damn, that bod, gurl, wow.” He patted Levi’s chest.

Levi blushed, grabbing Ricky’s hand.“Come on in.”

  
Ricky followed him inside and put his bag on the floor in the living room. He took off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. Levi’s floor was always immaculate and Ricky liked to walk around barefoot.

  
“Are you hungry?” came Levi’s voice from the kitchen.

  
“A little bit,” Ricky replied and sat down on the couch, making himself comfortable.

  
“Pasta, pizza or something else?”

  
“Pasta would be great, thanks.” Levi knew how to cook and Ricky was sure that the food would be great. He checked the time on his phone. It was 5:21. He hadn’t eaten anything since noon. “When do we need to get going?”

  
“It starts at ten.”

  
“All right, so there’s no rush, then.” Ricky stretched on the couch and yawned. Levi was making noise in the kitchen. “Do you need any help?”

  
“Not really, but you can help me with this.” Levi appeared in front of him and held out a bottle of red wine.

  
“Gladly, sir.” Ricky smiled and got up, reaching for the bottle. This was going to be interesting. Alcohol always made him even hornier than he normally was. He went to the kitchen to get a corkscrew.

  
There was a saucepan with dark red sauce simmering on the stove. It had a strong distinct scent that Ricky wasn’t able to identify. Levi handed him the corkscrew and glasses. He opened the bottle and poured the wine. It was of dark ruby colour, totally opaque. They toasted.

  
“To old friends, I suppose,” Ricky suggested.

  
“Yes, to old friends,” Levi repeated, but this time he didn’t look away. His eyes framed with thick black lashes were looking straight into his and they were quite irresistible.  
They both took a sip of their wine. There was an awkward moment of silence as Ricky was weighing up his options. He knew by then that they would end up in bed sooner or later and that the boyfriend question would hang between them afterwards, waiting to be finally resolved. ‘Ah, fuck it,’ Ricky told himself. He quickly put down his glass, reached for Levi and kissed him. Levi whimpered deep in his throat and opened his mouth to receive him. His whole body trembled slightly and Ricky could feel his own cock twitch in reaction. He held Levi tight around the waist as he started grinding slowly against him.

  
“Wait,” Levi interrupted the kiss and put down his glass on a table behind Ricky. He smiled at him and ran his hand over the super short hair at the nape of Ricky’s neck causing him goosebumps. Then he slowly kissed him again. “I love it when that happens,” he whispered against Ricky’s lips, feeling the goosebumps on Ricky’s arm with the tips of his fingers.  
Ricky giggled and wrapped his arms around him even tighter. Levi was simply adorable and knew him too well. He kissed him again, enjoying the touch of his soft lips. It felt quite right to be doing this. The hesitation was gone. He slipped his hand under Levi’s sweatshirt, caressing his back. Levi rubbed his clearly hard cock against his thigh.

  
Ricky squeezed Levi’s butt cheeks. “Uh-oh, someone’s horny.”

  
“For you always,” Levi replied, his eyes looking down again and those dimples of his making his smile so innocent. This mixture of innocence and lustfulness was so tempting about him. Levi sighed and disentangled himself from Ricky’s embrace. “I gotta to finish our dinner, though.”

  
Ricky let him go and grabbed his glass again. He sipped the wine and watched Levi’s ass wiggle in his shorts a bit as he was stirring the sauce. ‘Oh God, he’s really not wearing any undies.’ The realisation travelled right to his cock. He swallowed hard and shook his head to take his attention away from Levi’s cute butt. He drank some more wine. It tasted sinfully good like a hot summer evening when you are laying naked outside in a garden full of scents of rosemary and lavender and eating morello cherries from the hand of a beautiful young Italian boy, his skin slightly salty with sweat and shiny in the light of the dying sun. ‘Shit.’ Ricky sighed and tried hard to focus on the present moment.

  
“What is it, actually? It smells delicious,” he said at last.

  
“Spaghetti frutti di mare. You like sea food, right?” Levi put a thick bunch of spaghetti into a pot of boiling water and turned around to smile at Ricky.

  
He smiled back. It was so much like Levi, ever so attentive to his friends, going out of his way for them to make them feel comfortable and at ease when he was around. “I do, that’s right. Thank you.” Ricky held out his glass. “And this stuff is amazing too.”

  
“It’s my favourite Chianti,” Levi explained and pushed down on the spaghetti to submerge them all in the water.

  
“So, how have you been?” Ricky continued making small talk.

  
“Oh, quite busy, really. I’ve been working a lot lately.”

  
“I’ve seen it on Twitter. I guess that’s good. I’m taking it a bit slow right now.” Ricky paused, but then asked the usual question. “Any new boys?”

  
Levi giggled nervously. “There’s always someone, you know me.”

  
“Someone in particular?”

  
“Not at the moment, no.”

  
“Well, well, well.” Ricky grinned mischievously, but inwardly he was kicking himself. ‘Damn it. Here we go.’ Levi was looking down, biting his lip and his cheeks were suddenly rosier. He couldn’t flirt if his life depended on it and Ricky loved that about him. “I guess we’ll have to do something about it, then.”

  
Levi didn’t reply, but the dimples in his cheeks got more profound and he nodded slightly. Then he quickly returned to his cooking. He fished out one spaghetti and tasted it. “It’s done. Let’s eat it,” he announced. He lifted the pot from the stove, poured the water into the sink and served the dinner on the kitchen table. It was heaven.

  
“Mmm, this is good stuff!” Ricky commented and he really meant it.

  
“Thank you.”

  
They ate, talking about the food and gossiping about their friends. It was so pleasant that Ricky forgot all about the dilemma that he’d had about Levi. When they were finished and the bottle was empty, Levi got up and cleared the table. Ricky looked at his phone. They still had at least two hours before they needed to start getting ready.

  
“I need to chill for a while. You’ve killed me with that pasta.” Ricky rubbed his stomach which was pleasantly full and stretched like a lazy cat.

  
“Well, we needed to eat something or we won’t last all night,” Levi replied and he took Ricky by the hand. “Come, let’s just take a nap.”

  
They went back to the living room and lay down on the couch. Levi cuddled into Ricky, putting his arm over Ricky’s chest. Ricky stroked Levi’s hair lightly. The wine had made him all tingly and warm, but surprisingly sleepy. He felt so relaxed and comfortable with Levi by his side. It was like the old times. “I think I’m really gonna pass out for a while.”

  
“Me too,” Levi mumbled into his shoulder.

  
Ricky didn’t even notice how or when he fell sleep, but he woke up to gentle kisses on his neck. “Oh, that’s nice,” he whispered with his eyes still closed. He yawned and then turned to his side to hold Levi closer. “Mmmm, I could sleep like this the whole night!”

  
Levi smiled at him and gave him a peck on the mouth. Ricky reached into his pocket to check the time. It was 7:43. He blinked. “Time to get ready, I think.” He tried to get up, but Levi wouldn’t let him.

  
“Not yet,” Levi grinned and started to pull up Ricky’s t-shirt. He licked his nipple and Ricky’s body tensed.

  
“Oh, hey,” Ricky managed to stammer, “that’s not…”

  
“Please, let me,” Levi whispered and looked up at him with a playful spark in his eyes. “All right.” Ricky lay back and offered himself to Levi’s attentions. Levi licked his other nipple and his hand travelled to Ricky’s crotch, stroking his cock through his tight jeans. His tongue made little circles on Ricky’s abs and Ricky squirmed. Levi continued on his belly along the faint line of hair that ran down from his belly button, slowly opening his jeans. His warm breath was coming through the fabric of Ricky’s briefs.

  
“Oh, yeah,” Ricky sighed, watching Levi do his favourite thing.

  
Levi took the waistband of his CK’s between his teeth and tugged at it, while still palming his cock. It was so hot that Ricky almost stopped breathing. Then Levi proceeded to plant little kisses and bites along his cock as far as the jeans let him go and Ricky felt it grow harder under his touch. The anticipation was all. Levi looked up at him again, his eyes full of playfulness, and got hold of his jeans. He started pulling them down, taking the briefs with them. Ricky lifted his buttocks and helped him get rid off them. Levi was still fully dressed and Ricky was dying to see his body. He reached for Levi’s sweatshirt, nearly tearing it off of him, impatient to touch his tan smooth skin. The sweatshirt flew into a corner. Levi gave him only a quick gentle kiss and moved down again. He took Ricky’s cock in his hand and stroked it slowly, while tucking gently at the foreskin with his lips.

  
“Fuck, yes!” Ricky’s head fell back and he closed his eyes tight with the wave of pleasure. Levi took him deeper and started sucking. Ricky’s hips flexed of their own accord, but he forced himself to relax again. He wanted to let Levi take full control and just enjoy the pleasures his skilful mouth could give him. This was a quick fix as they had had many times before and he didn’t have to hold back. Every little flick of Levi’s tongue, every breath and wet caress of his lips was pure bliss. Soon Ricky heard himself moan softly. He didn’t even realise how horny he had been. He raised his head again to watch Levi’s soft mouth devour more and more of his cock and caressed Levi’s shoulders. It was a sight to behold.

  
When Levi decided to deep throat him, swallowing him into warm wetness, Ricky got dangerously close. “Stop, stop,” Ricky whispered, his hands gently holding Levi’s head. “Come here.” He pulled Levi up to kiss him. Levi was wearing a self-satisfied grin like the cat that licked the cream. Ricky couldn’t help but grin back. “We have to take care of you.” He kissed Levi’s neck and slipped his hands into his shorts, kneading his round firm butt. “What do you want me to do?”

  
“Play with my ass,” Levi replied almost inaudibly.

  
“Yeah?” Ricky’s voice was playful.

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Take those off,” Ricky tugged at Levi’s shorts and took off his own white tee that he still had on. Then he wrapped his arms around Levi, keeping him on top. He couldn’t get enough of his silky skin and hardened muscles. His shoulders were much broader than before and Ricky found it incredibly hot. He was holding a real man now. He took Levi’s face in his hands and kissed him properly, only stopping to wet his fingers. He knew exactly what Levi liked and he was going to give it to him. He slipped his hand between Levi’s butt cheeks and gently massaged it up and down. Levi gasped into his ear and closed his eyes. Ricky repeated it several times with increasing intensity. He felt Levi’s cock pulsing against his own, his body rocking slightly to get more friction. Levi’s face was reflecting the pleasure he felt, his eyebrows knitted and his cheeks flushed. Ricky stroked Levi’s back soothingly with one hand, still kissing him. Then he spat on his already slick hand and returned it to Levi’s ass. His index finger slowly circled around the little opening and then worked its way in.

  
Levi stopped moving and took a couple of deep breaths. When Ricky’s whole finger was buried inside of him, Levi sighed. “Yes, yes,” he whispered pleadingly.

  
Ricky obliged and twisted the finger a little, moving it slowly in and out. Levi’s body shook and he inhaled sharply. Ricky watched for his reactions and continued, changing the angle and rhythm. Levi was gasping silently, lost in the sensations, his breath caressing Ricky’s neck. All those little sounds Levi was making were such a turn on. Ricky’s cock was throbbing. ‘Well, I really won’t last long,’ he thought.

  
“Do you have any lube?” Ricky asked after a while rather to interrupt his train of thought than anything else.

  
“Yeah,” Levi nodded and a small bottle appeared out of nowhere in his hand.

  
Ricky giggled. “You’re ready for everything.”

  
Levi just smiled at him and whispered: “I am.”

  
Ricky took the bottle from Levi. “Come here, come closer.” He slapped Levi’s butt playfully and directed him to kneel over his chest. “Yes, that’s it.” He took Levi’s cock in his hand and leisurely licked it, looking up into his face. Levi shivered. Ricky loved how subdued yet passionate Levi was in love making. He was rarely vocal or demanding, but Ricky had learned to read the signs that his lover’s body was giving him. And right now he was more than ready. Ricky gave Levi’s cock one more squeeze and ran his tongue around the head. Then he let go and pumped a generous amount of the lube from the magic bottle on his fingers . He rubbed it into Levi’s butthole, slowly playing with it first. Levi watched him with half-closed eyes, one hand braced on Ricky’s shoulder. With a wink and a grin, Ricky swallowed as much of Levi’s cock as he could manage from this angle, pushing two wet fingers gently but firmly inside of him at the same time. Levi moaned and held on to the backrest of the couch to not fall over.

  
“Oh, fuck,” Levi swore, when he caught his breath, his voice cracking a little.

  
“You all right, babe?” Ricky asked just to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary.

  
“Yes,” Levi whispered and his dimples showed again as he smiled at him.

  
Ricky kept his eyes locked on Levi’s while he continued pleasuring him with his hands and mouth. Levi’s body was tensing and his sharp breaths were turning into moans. Ricky curled his fingers and started making small circles with just the tips. Levi clenched his teeth to stop himself from crying out. His hips ground into Ricky’s hand and he groaned as if in desperation to get more. Ricky followed his lead, fingering and sucking harder and loving every minute of it. He could feel Levi’s muscles ripple and then tighten around his fingers.

  
“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Levi announced. His brows were furrowed and he closed his eyes. He pulled his cock from Ricky’s mouth and started stroking it furiously.

  
“Come, babe,” Ricky replied, his fingers inside Levi’s ass still working. He reached behind Levi and grabbed his own cock that was already slick with precum.

  
It took only a few seconds. Levi gasped, his head falling back and his thighs contracting, and came on Ricky’s face and chest. “Oh, fuck, oh, fuck.” His face was the image of pure bliss. This was always the most beautiful thing about Levi and Ricky loved seeing him like this. Levi leaned on the backrest, breathing hard. Then he touched Ricky’s face that was covered in drops of his cum and tried to wipe it off. “I hope that I didn’t hit your eye.”

  
“No, sir,” Ricky smiled up at him. “Come here, kiss me.” He pulled Levi down beside him and kissed him gently, holding him close. Levi’s hand was mapping Ricky’s chest and stomach, stopping to pinch his nipples. Ricky caught this wondering hand and put it on his cock. “It belongs here.” He didn’t need to say anything else. Levi licked the palm of his hand and started stroking Ricky’s cock.

  
“Yes, like that, make me come,” Ricky whispered into Levi’s ear. Levi bent down and bit Ricky’s neck, running his tongue around the now sensitive spot. That did it for Ricky. Blood rushed into his face and a wave of sweet warmth washed over him. Levi kissed him, his soft lips brushing his tenderly, while his hand kept working on his cock. Soon Ricky felt the familiar tightening in his belly. One more flick of Levi’s wrist and he exploded. He groaned into Levi’s mouth and his butt lifted off the couch in a strong spasm that overwhelmed his whole body. He heard himself wail, but couldn’t stop. All coherent thought evaporated and there was only pleasure left as the only sensation. When he could focus again, he saw that he had shot all over himself and even on Levi. He laughed, still unable to catch his breath, and looked into Levi’s happy face. “What a mess.”

  
Levi tasted the cum on his hand and giggled. “Yes, but it was so worth it.”

  
Ricky cuddled into him, resting his head against Levi’s shoulder. “Yes, it was. Now I don’t want to go anywhere, though.” He sighed and put his leg over Levi’s, enjoying the feel of his skin against his.

  
“We have to,” Levi started to wriggle himself out of Ricky’s embrace. “Let’s go shower, papi. We’re all sticky.”

“Aww, so I’m your papi now? I like that.” Ricky gave Levi another kiss and then got up. He had no idea where this was going or how it was going to end, but he was sure going to let it roll. He watched the muscles move on Levi’s back as he followed him to the bathroom. His eyes travelled to his round firm butt and he just shook his head. ‘This weekend is really gonna be interesting.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky and Levi perform and get down and dirty at the Black Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished the second chapter! It's longer than I planned because it kind of got out of hand when I was writing it.   
> I need to add that this part is going to be full of factual errors because I really have no idea what it is like at the Black Party, although I did some research, but I sure enjoyed imagining it.

Levi was holding Ricky’s hand all the way to Brooklyn. It felt like the most natural thing in the world. His firm small hand was resting unobtrusively in his and it fitted perfectly. Levi was wearing that faint smile that always made him look so young and innocent that people around him, even strangers, were compelled to be protective of him. Ricky had to smile too, whenever he caught a sight of it. They kept giving each other sideways glances that were not awkward as with new lovers, but rather sweet and reassuring. Ricky didn’t want to appear too interested, though. He had no intention to lead Levi on in case he decided to back out in the end.

  
They didn’t talk much, respecting the usual mistrustful silence of the NYC underground. There were the odd people that gave them dark looks, when they noticed they were holding hands, but they were mostly ignored. A forty-year-old man in a grey suit and glasses quickly looked away embarrassed when he recognised them. Ricky winked and grinned at him, when the man passed them again, thoroughly enjoying the man’s blush.

  
They had washed and groomed as well as they could considering that the only thing they were supposed to wear all night were small black silky briefs and boots. In addition to the stealthy looks they were occasionally giving each other, they were shrouded in a mist of perfume and their hair was perfect so that anyone who saw them must have thought they were on a romantic date.

  
“Do you want to stay there until morning?” Levi asked quietly.

  
“Naw, I don’t know. Our last call is at four, right?”

  
Levi nodded.

  
“Well, I guess I’ll just go with the flow.” In fact, Ricky felt like partying hard right now. Drinking and dancing himself into oblivion seemed quite the thing he needed. “Last time I made it until 11 AM.”

  
Levi’s face clouded a little. “I kind of hate it the next morning. Everyone’s so out of it.” Ricky heard the annoyance in his voice.

  
“We’ll stay as long as we have fun, all right, little brother?” Ricky suggested and squeezed Levi’s hand.

  
“Right,” Levi smiled, visibly relieved.

  
Ricky was charmed again. God, it was so hard to keep his distance from this kid.

  
When they got off and came out on the street, they could already see groups of men going in the direction of the huge warehouse-turned-venue. Soon they could hear the thumping beat of the music and saw the lines in front of the main entrance. They slipped past the waiting crowd, attracting uncountable hungry glances, and found the stage door. The huge bouncer who was all dressed in black and wore an expression of an angry bull immediately recognised them, showed them his teeth in a menacing grin that was probably meant to be friendly and stepped aside to let them in. They were ushered into a backstage dressing room that was already full of performers. At once they were surrounded by familiar faces and bodies in various stages of undress and intoxication. Ricky quickly took off his jacket and then his t-shirt because the room was unbearably hot after they had been outside in the cold. Levi followed suit and in less then five minutes they were both wearing only their minuscule costume.

  
“Hey guys, long time no see!” came a booming voice from across the room while its owner was swimming through the mass of sweaty muscular bodies. It was Dale. When he finally reached them, he hugged them both tightly against his manly chest. His hair was longer, falling in unruly curls around his face and neck and he had a week’s worth stubble which gave him the look of someone who had just had a lot of fun at Woodstock. Strangely, it made him even hotter than usual and Ricky felt a tug in his briefs when Dale grabbed his asscheek.

  
“As perky as always,” Dale whispered into Ricky’s ear with his deep sexy voice, giving Ricky goosebumps. Ricky had a short flashback to their scene, remembering how great Dale’s body felt against his and the delicious sounds Dale was making when he was inside him. He swallowed hard and tried to laugh it off, conscious of Levi’s eyes on him.  
Dale pretended not to have noticed and addressed them both: “So when are you on, guys?”

  
“At ten,” Levi replied, still a little mistrustful.

  
“So you have time for drinks,” Dale grinned at them. “What do you want?”

  
“What’s available?” Ricky smiled. A drink would be nice right now.

  
“Come on over, I’ll show you. They’ve improved the supply this year.”

  
Dale led them to a table with a display of various kinds of alcohol and soda with paper cups stacked right next to it. Practically everyone in the room was a friend, acquaintance, ex-lover or scene partner, so it took them some time to get there, saying “Hi” and hugging and kissing people left and right on the way. It was almost like a big family reunion, except the family was all male, naked, athletic and horny. There were even a couple of creepy uncles who eyed Ricky’s butt unashamedly, licking their lips. When they finally reached the table, Ricky helped himself to a rum and coke, while Levi was mixing something more elaborate for himself.

  
“This is gonna be crazy,” Ricky commented after he took the first sip from his drink.

  
“Yep,” Dale nodded. “I already had a blowjob,” he announced casually, while Ricky almost choked on the Cuba Libre and Levi pretended to occupy himself with adding the last touches to his cocktail.

  
Ricky coughed and laughed. “You’re just incredible!”

  
Dale winked at him and patted him on the back. “It wasn’t a bad one, either.”

  
Ricky was about to answer something flirty, but then just shook his head. He was not going to start anything with Dale, at least not yet. First he would wait for how Levi decided to spend the night. Dale served himself a drink and then stood between them, putting his arms on their shoulders.

  
“You’re adorable, boys,” he kissed each of them on the cheek. “Have fun and if you feel like you need to spice things up, come and find me.” He gave them another wink and left them with their drinks.

  
The time went quickly by as they were chatting with other performers, catching up on gossip and having more improvised cocktails that Levi seemed to enjoy preparing. Then it was quarter to ten and a guy from production came in, calling their names, giving them once overs to see if they were all dressed in those silky nothings as they were supposed to and aggressively writing something on his notepad. If he didn’t try so hard to look in charge, he could even be cute with his curly blond hair and geeky glasses. Ricky noticed a mass of a man who came to stand right beside him. When he looked up, he recognised Austin Wolf.

  
“Oh, hello.” Ricky couldn’t help himself and gave him one his famous looks and smiles.

  
Austin grinned. “Oh, hello, gorgeous.”

  
There was something about him that made Ricky shiver in anticipation. Austin was eyeing them both as if he was trying to decide which piece of their meat would be tastier. Ricky was suddenly sure that his performance that night would have a real edge to it.

  
The production guy opened the stage door. “Guys, you’re on!”

  
The group of porn stars and strippers started to move forward. Ricky checked the production guy’s little round ass and made a mental note not to forget to get a good handful of that before the night was over.

  
Austin crossed his arms over his enormous chest and let Levi and Ricky walk in front of him. “Let’s have some fun, cutiepies,” he growled behind them.

  
Now it was Levi who smiled nervously and turned his head to steal a glance at Austin. Ricky noticed that Levi’s nipples grew hard and he was visibly tense. Austin tended to have that effect on people. ’Not only me then,’ Ricky thought.

  
When they walked through the door, the music wrapped their bodies in its loud beat, the bass vibrating in their bones. They strutted on the stage, all of them dressed only in the silky black briefs in front of hundreds of drunk hungry-eyed men. They danced, showing off their muscles or shaking their butts, occasionally kissing and making out with one another. The audience cheered them on, whenever things got a bit more heated on stage. Austin was never too far from them, his huge hands touching and squeezing. Ricky was quite helpless in his arms and every time Austin reached for him, Ricky leaned into him rubbing himself against his muscular torso like an eager little twink. He was so turned on that his hard on was almost painful in the miniature briefs, but he kept his eyes on the men in front of the stage, moving his hips and smiling seductively to give them the best performance. He kept looking sideways at Levi whose red cheeks and ears were evidence enough that he was in exactly the same state as himself.

  
‘He is playing both of us like a harp,’ Ricky thought, but he didn’t care to be played with right then. When Austin held Levi tight from behind, reaching into his briefs, Levi closed his eyes and his knees almost gave out under him. Ricky was quite mesmerised and leaned in to kiss him. He could hear Levi moan into his mouth even over the loud music.

  
“This is even better,” Austin growled into Ricky’s ear, as he slid his big hand over Ricky’s crotch. Ricky could not help it and pressed on Austin’s hand to get more friction. When he looked up at Austin, he could see that he was enjoying this a lot.

  
“Come here,” Austin grabbed Ricky at the nape of his neck, brought his face to his and kissed him possessively. Then he directed Levi’s mouth to his chest and let him nibble on his nipples.

  
‘What a show,’ Ricky thought when he imagined what it must have looked like. Austin’s hand travelled from Ricky’s neck to his ass and started to squeeze and massage it, making Ricky shiver. The room was very hot, but Ricky could feel goose bumps forming all over his body. Austin looked into his eyes and slipped his hand inside the little black briefs. Ricky had to lean on Austin because his knees got suddenly weak and he started to make high keening noises through clenched teeth. Austin’s fingers were playing around his hole and he felt that if Austin were to ask him to lick his boots right now, he would happily oblige. Austin smiled at him and then turned his attention to Levi who was kneeling in front of him, nibbling and rubbing his cock through those silky briefs that could barely contain it. Austin put a hand on Levi’s shoulder and pulled him gently up to kiss him, while Ricky licked his way down to Austin’s crotch. ‘Man, this is perfect,’ Ricky thought when faced with his task. He ran his fingers over Austin’s cock and discovered that it was peeking under the lower edge of the briefs. It was so inviting. He licked it from below, but it wasn’t nearly enough for him. He wanted it all. He slowly freed Austin’s cock and hungrily sucked at it. When he looked up after a while, he saw Austin grinning at him and Levi watching him with glazed eyes as if he was hypnotised. Austin slapped Levi’s ass playfully and nodded. Levi got down at once and started licking Austin’s balls. They were like hungry little puppies, taking turns trying to satisfy their master. Levi swallowed his whole length several times and Austin couldn’t help it and thrusted into his mouth. Levi let him go at it for quite a long time before he pulled away, catching his breath.

  
‘Damn, he’s so good at that,’ Ricky thought just as he had done a million times before when he watched Levi giving someone a blowjob. Austin didn’t wait for Levi to continue, but started to stroke his now very hard and slick cock. The muscles on his chest and stomach were tensing. Ricky and Levi looked at each other and kissed, while still casually licking Austin’s balls and thighs in between. Soon their shoulders and chests were sprayed with warm cum as Austin fought to stay standing. They both stood up to kiss him and touch his perfect manly body once more. Ricky didn’t understand it, but there was just something about this man that made him a submissive little bottom that would do anything to get his attention every time he was anywhere near him. Luckily, Austin was also a nice guy. Their music wasn’t still over, though, so they fooled around a bit more with each other in front of Austin, grinding their butts against their hard-ons, teasing the audience. Then the music stopped and they were all slowly leaving the stage, parading all those beautiful asses once more. Levi was smiling impishly at Ricky and as soon as they entered backstage and the volume of the music got muted a little bit, they heard Austin’s voice behind them.

  
“Well, that was fun, puppies,” he slapped both their asses playfully, “in case you wanted to continue this some other time, just let me know, I’m all for it.” He was grinning at them from his impressive height and gave them both a bear hug and a kiss. “You are just delicious and fun.” Then he left them and went to pour himself a drink.

  
Ricky surprised himself by suddenly holding Levi tight to his chest. He just needed the comfort of a familiar body to calm down. “Man, that was intense.”

Levi didn’t answer, but kissed his neck instead.

  
“Ho, ho, you’re gonna have to stop this or I won’t last the night!”

  
Levi giggled and said close to his ear: “Come, we need to wash. And then I’ll mix you a drink.”

  
They went to the bathroom first and then Levi led Ricky to the table with drink supplies again. He carefully chose the ingredients, frowning a bit because the selection was too limited for him, but after a while he was able to conjure up pink drinks. Ricky giggled when he saw it.

  
“Thank you, baby. To pink princes and unicorns,” Rick toasted and drank. He noticed an empty space on one of the couches along the wall and pointed to it. “Let’s go, I want to just chill for a bit.”

  
They sat down and snuggled into each other, sipping their drinks and in spite of the high level of noise around them they managed to chat a bit about guys they had worked with and had lost touch with. That was the way with most of them because they lived all over the country or even the world and came together only to shoot or to attend porn events. Somehow even that short time they got to spend together usually made them really close. All this talk got quite sentimental in the end and Ricky held Levi a bit closer, caressing his back. Levi gave him a gentle kiss on his mouth and then got up.

  
“I think we need more drinks.”

  
“Yes, we definitely do! Thank you, baby!”

  
They had more drinks and the alcohol made them hornier again and their snuggles gradually became a leisurely make out session. Levi didn’t talk much, but his eyes spoke volumes. Ricky was already in the party mode and his conscience and doubts were muted. Levi’s mouth and hands felt so good on his skin, so he let him do what he wanted while kissing and touching him back. It was very pleasant, but Ricky stopped Levi every time he tried to slip his hand into Ricky’s briefs. That would have to be left for later. He was sure by now, though, that Levi was not planning to hook up with anyone else than him that night, except for some role play on the stage. He still didn’t know what to do about it and he didn’t want to think of it anymore. Besides, this was supposed to be the craziest and kinkiest night of the year.

  
A couple of friends stopped by them to say hello, but didn’t stay long, seeing that they were quite occupied. Ricky and Levi didn’t even notice the time, feeling quite cozy together on the couch. Suddenly, it was almost 1 AM. The production guy rushed in and started to call names again.

  
“Come on, boo, we gotta go,” Ricky whispered to Levi’s ear and slapped his muscular thigh. When they went past the production guy, Ricky smiled and winked at him. “What a beautiful boy you are,” he purred.

The guy’s mouth fell open at first, but then he realised it and blushed. Ricky pretended not to have noticed and continued on his way. Then he turned and checked the hottie out again. The guy was still looking very surprised, which made his face even younger and cuter. Ricky cracked him another smile and lifted his eyebrow meaningfully. Levi was walking next to him and Ricky saw his cold expression. He immediately felt sorry for being such a flirt, but then he decided that it was maybe for the better. Who knows what this night was going to bring. Ricky was still too unhappy and restless to be acting all rationally in an enormous hall full of naked and willing men half of which had hots for him, especially with free alcohol around.

  
When they entered the stage and started dancing, Austin came and gave them both a thorough kiss, while getting a good handful of their butts, but then he just smiled at them and grabbed the guy standing next to them. After that things between Levi and Ricky escalated quickly. Levi stepped in front of Ricky and swung and shook his cute round ass seductively with the music, occasionally grinding against Ricky and turning to kiss him. Ricky’s hands were all over his body as he had no power to resist this.

  
‘This boy is really really hot!’ kept running through Ricky’s tipsy head as he was trying to focus on the audience instead of staring on Levi’s moving hips. Then Levi turned around and put his arms on Ricky’s shoulders. He lifted himself off the floor and wrapped his legs around Ricky’s hips, dry humping him in the air for a while.

  
“Wow, that’s fun!” Ricky played along and smiled at him as he felt their cocks rubbing against each other. He was enjoying it a lot in spite of having to carry Levi’s weight. It felt so good that Ricky totally forgot about all inhibitions that he might still have had and decided to tease the audience some more. He licked his fingers and started to gently run them up and down Levi’s crack inside his briefs. Levi’s lap dance became much more vigorous at once, but after a while Ricky’s legs began to falter and Levi jumped down on his feet again. He went straight on his knees and without hesitation pulled Ricky’s cock out. He started working on it at once and even though Ricky was mildly surprised at first, he wasn’t going to stop him this time. And yes, Levi was just too good at it. Levi was looking up at him, while at it, and Ricky could see it in his face that he was very happy doing what he was doing. It was kinky and thrilling at the same time to be pleasured like this in front of so many people and watching the men in the audience who were jerking off with their eyes firmly on Levi’s mouth was a great turn on. Before long Ricky was ready to come. He gently put his hand on Levi’s head to stop him and exchanged his delicious mouth for his own hand. Levi was still kneeling with his beautiful face turned up towards him, offering Ricky his chest. That image was insanely hot. Then Levi caressed his thigh lightly. Ricky came at once as if on a cue. He legs were shaking and he had to lean on Levi for balance.

  
“Oh my God, oh my God,” Ricky repeated, but Levi could only see his mouth moving, his words drowned in the music. Ricky helped Levi up and embraced him, while the audience was cheering and probably also coming. Their music wasn’t over yet, so they made a couple of their favourite dance moves, smiling at each other. Then the music changed and it was time to leave the stage.

  
“What the hell are we going to do on our last call, baby?” asked Ricky, when they were back in the dressing room. “I don’t think there’s any sex left in me right now.” He was still smiling as he was saying that.

  
Levi looked away towards the ground as if overcome by his natural shyness again, but then turned to Ricky again.  
“I think you just need a margarita. And I need to wash.”

  
“Maybe I do, bro,” replied Ricky and slapped Levi’s shoulder in an exaggerated gangster gesture. Levi giggled and held Ricky’s hand and led him to the bathroom. Ricky just splashed water on his face and helped Levi to dry his body with paper towels.

  
“Now, let’s get drunk,” Levi suggested quietly.

  
And they did. They got drunk so much that they both lap danced for Dale who was very amused by that and after that for a bunch of hot tops who seemed very appreciative of their skills. Ricky realised right then in the slight alcohol haze that in spite of all the flirting, he really didn’t want to sleep with anyone that night. He felt tired of all that. When it was time for their last call, Ricky remembered his promise, though, and went straight to the production guy. He put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his butt and squeezed.

  
“Quite delicious, baby,” he told him and grinned. Surprisingly, the cutie smiled back. “See you around,” Ricky added, kissed the guy on his cheek and turned to go on stage.   
Their last performance was the wildest and involved a lot of grinding, grabbing, licking and sucking. It was all playful and fun, though, without the tension and doubts of the previous ones. After that they got to talk to Austin and decided that he was even nicer than they had expected. They had more drinks, danced, chatted with a lot of people and simply enjoyed the night until it was morning the next day and they felt slow and exhausted.

  
“I wanna go home,” Levi said at last.

  
Ricky put his arm over Levi’s shoulders and kissed him on the temple. “You know, me too.”

  
The crazy night was over for them and when they put on their clothes, they could fully feel how tired they were. The day was already bright outside and they braced themselves against the cold as they walked to the subway station.


End file.
